Hombres Como Nosotros
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: [Historia de Sinbad no Bouken] [SinBarb] Dos hombres se juntan para discutir el futuro de un Imperio y la creacion de un país. Entre discusiones politicas, Sinbad logra entrever lo que significa para Barbarossa "ser amigo de un igual".


Disclaimer:

Este no es el inicio de una historia de amor. He decidido hacer de esta una historia un juego de poder, manipulación y sexo enfurecido. Después de todo, ni Barbarossa ni Sinbad se prestan para el amor y me enorgullezco en mantener al personaje tal y como es en su universo original.

Dicho esto, en el trabajo original si encuentro entre Sinbad y Barbarossa una tensión casi sexual que Cerendine y Al Tharmen se encargaron de arruinar para mí. Los odio.

 **Hombres Como Nosotros**

 _"Sé que seremos grandes amigos."_

Estreché la mano del hombre frente a mí, que tomó la mía con una firmeza que indicaba rivalidad. En aquel momento estaba convencido de que serviría a mi causa: su posición, su inteligencia y su influencia política, todo lo que es, lo utilizaría con tal de lograr lo él ya sabía muy bien estaba buscando.

Sin embargo hoy, a dos días de aquello, la perspectiva fresca que ha logrado cambiar mi actitud hacia ciertas cosas, y darle un nuevo enfoque a los métodos que ambos planeamos utilizar para cambiar el mundo en que vivimos.

Si esto hubiera pasado hace un año, probablemente estaría enfadado, con él y conmigo. Después de todo, la particularidad de mi existencia me colocó en un pedestal en el que no pertenecía, y yo, incrédulo, miraba al mundo desde arriba pensando que nunca me iba a caer. Y luego habría llegado Barbarossa, con su ingenio y su experiencia, y habría sentido la tremenda sacudida de su presencia. Y habría caído, tratando de llevármelo conmigo, y al darme cuenta de que era inamovible lo hubiera despreciado todavía más.

Pero esto es diferente. Él no es mi mentor, como el rey Rashid, ni un compañero como Ja'far o Mystras.

Barbarossa es, a falta de una mejor palabra, mi igual. Al menos en potencial, porque ambos sabemos que yendo hacia la misma meta, la delantera la tiene él.

"Dirigir una compañía en verdad se parece a gobernar un país," Barbarossa miraba los planes de expansión de la compañía Sindria con disimulado interés, "aunque en una escala bastante menor."

Me serví otra copa de vino. Llevábamos discutiendo aquello más de dos horas, era tarde y la verdad, ya estaba aburrido. Aunque él encontrase fascinante los poco familiares números y planes financieros, yo los encontraba tediosos por tu cotidianeidad. Esas cosas prefiero dejárselas a Ja'far.

Por lo mismo tenía miedo de que me preguntara algo al respecto y no le supiera responder. Era la primera vez que temía que la imagen que alguien tenía de mí se desquebrajara, que de un momento a otro volviera a ser el aldeano de Tyson, y no Sinbad, el conquistador de mazmorras.

Estaba tan absorto en esto que cuando me percaté de que Barbarossa estaba a mi lado mirándome con insistencia, casi le escupo el vino a la cara. Maldito sigiloso, más parecido a una serpiente que a un dragón.

"Tengo la impresión de que haz perdido el interés." Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con una sonrisa burlona, como si estuviera regañando a un niño distraído. "Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. ¿Alguna actividad que te apetezca en estos momentos?"

 _'Mujeres y vino'_ , fue lo que pensé.

"Vino y una charla que no sea de política," fue lo que preferí decir.

Jamás había visto a Barbarossa con una mujer, por lo que sospechaba que era bastante sigiloso en ese aspecto también.

"Limitas un poco mi conversación," Barbarossa arqueó una ceja y comenzó a doblar los pergaminos para guardarlos. "Pero imagino que tú tienes cientos de historias que podrías contarme."

A sabiendas de que él ya había leído todos mis libros, por enésima vez en el día temí decepcionarlo.

El aire de la terraza, aunque algo seco, levantaba los ánimos luego de horas bajo el sofocante tintineo de las velas en el estudio. Una mujer de buen ver nos sirvió dos copas de vino y al indicárselo Barbarossa, dejó la jarra ahí y se fue.

Tenía los senos tan grandes que su rostro parecía diminuto. Miré con disimulo cómo se llevaba sus curvas de vuelta adentro y al volver la cabeza de nuevo me encontré con la mirada pesada de Barbarossa posada fijamente sobre mí, como si quisiera voltearme la piel hacía afuera.

Sé que así mira él y que uno se acostumbra después de un rato, pero cuando te cae de sorpresa casi te hace dar un salto. Sus labios torcidos al ver cómo me estremezco cada vez que hace esto me dan la impresión de que lo disfruta. Yo, por otro lado, me siento torpe cada vez que sucede.

"Una vez, cuando viaje de negocios a Imuchakk, conocí a una mujer. Medía tal vez medio metro más que tú, y tenía un rostro bellísimo," en realidad, se parecía mucho a Rurumu pero incluso en la privacidad de la villa temía que Hinahoho lo escuchará y tratara de partirme la cabeza.

Procedí a contarle la breve historia de aquella mujer sin nombre, de un país que él jamás había visto, enfatizando las diferencias culturales más que los detalles íntimos, que temía que lo hicieran verme como un hombre mundano que no estaba a su nivel.

"... ni siquiera fue a despedirme al día siguiente que zarpé, sin entender por qué. Así que le pregunté a Hinahoho y luego de reírse de mi por cinco minutos me dijo que la había ofendido de una forma irreparable."

Era una historia hilarante.

Pero Barbarossa solo miraba al horizonte, con la copa de vino alzada sobre su rodilla cruzada. Asintió por mera cortesía y no pude evitar suspirar con resignación. Cuando quise servirme otra copa me di cuenta de que la jarra estaba vacía.

Quise lanzarle una de esas miradas inesperadas que él me propinaba seguido, así que lo mire fijamente por algunos segundos. Su mandíbula firme le daba una dureza a su rostro que hacía que el mío pareciera el de un niño y la forma en la que el cabello le ocultaba las cejas hacia que fuera difícil leer su expresión, dándole un aire de enojo perpetuo. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas, indicando que yo no era el único que había bebido demasiado.

Honestamente he estado peor.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia mí, supe que no lo había sorprendido en absoluto. Otro plan frustrado. En vez de eso, me sostuvo la mirada como si estuviéramos en un campo de batalla. Me pareció que duramos una eternidad, la brisa árida me ponía los ojos llorosos. Acabé por parpadear y con esto él soltó una carcajada victoriosa.

La sirvienta nos trajo otra jarra de vino pero esta vez no pude mirarla porque estaba demasiado ocupado tallándome los ojos.

"No puedes ganarme en un duelo de miradas. Junior lo intentó por años y falló miserablemente."

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna ante la mención de su hermano. Temía que la conversación se desviara hacia él porque aún no había encontrado el momento oportuno, si es que existía, para decirle que Drakon formaba parte de mi compañía.

Ni hablar de Cerendine.

 _'Cásate conmigo, Sinbad.'_ Su voz hacía en mi cabeza el eco que las campanas en un templo.

Dónde la gente se casa.

Me acabé la copa de un trago. Había que olvidar aquella promesa. Como dueño de la compañía, tendría que acatar mis órdenes, aceptar mi decisión de no elegirla a ella, sino a Barbarossa. Después de todo, ¿qué tan diferentes serían los grilletes del matrimonio en comparación con las cadenas que él acababa de echarme al cuello? La única diferencia era que Barbarossa tenía algo más seguro que ofrecer, algo tangible.

¿Cerendine? Sólo tenía la sangre en sus venas y con la revolución política que Barbarossa estaba por encabezar, aquello valía lo mismo que un kilo de azúcar.

No quise pensar en Cerendine ni en Drakon ni en toda la carga de trabajo que me esperaba al regresar.

"Barbarossa, en lo que a ti respecta..." No sabía ni cómo escoger las palabras para preguntar algo tan personal, sin embargo él había dejado muy claro desde el inicio que podía preguntarle cualquier cosa. "Bueno, en tu opinión... ¿qué son las mujeres para ti?" Ya fuera por el vino o el nerviosismo mi pregunta había sido formulada de una forma terrible, con demasiadas pausas incómodas.

Él me miró en silencio. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, lo que con frecuencia indicaba que estaba valorando sus opciones.

"¿Políticamente? Las mujeres de Partevia tienen un gran papel a desempeñar en el futuro de esta nación, una vez que gane la elección."

La frustración hizo que me llevará la palma al rostro. Con todo lo que había sufrido para preguntarle, ni siquiera me había entendido. Cuando volví a mirar a Barbarossa, tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿Estás en desacuerdo? Puedes decirlo abiertamente, valoro tu opinión. Aunque sinceramente no esperaba que fueras sexista." Declaró en tono llano como ya dándolo por hecho.

"¡No hablaba de eso!" Con mi embriagada torpeza acabe por derramar en mi camisa casi toda la copa que me acababa de servir. Barbarossa suspiró y, para mi sorpresa, sacó un pañuelo del mismo azul oscuro que todas las prendas de su campaña. Me lo ofreció pero al tratar de tomarlo se resbaló entre mis dedos y cayó al piso.

Barbarossa suspiró por segunda vez, se puso de pie e hizo el ademán de limpiar él mismo la mancha en mis ropas.

"Ya, que no soy un niño," bufé, arrebatándole el pañuelo y haciendo el trabajo yo. "Dios, no debí beber tanto," admití abiertamente. No quería que pensara que mi actual estado era una tragedia recurrente.

Aunque la verdad, sí lo era.

"No hay nada de malo en ello. Estás en un lugar seguro, rodeado de gente de confianza. Estás conmigo," dijo Barbarossa mientras se sentaba a los pies del diván en el que me encontraba. "Te dije que seriamos grandes amigos, ¿no empiezas a sentirlo?"

No fue sino hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que Barbarossa habla demasiado rápido y sin chistar cuando está excesivamente ebrio. ¿Acaso era una especie de autodefensa de político? Su rostro, usualmente pálido, ahora tenía un casi imperceptible tono carmesí en las mejillas, delatándolo.

Solté una carcajada. Tanto tiempo preocupándome, cuando él estaba en la misma situación que yo.

"Respecto a tu pregunta anterior," se recargó en el final del respaldo, quedando frente a frente, "¿de qué hablabas entonces?"

¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras sin sonar vulgar?

"Como hombre, ¿qué piensas de las mujeres?" Le dije, pero negué con la cabeza. Seguía siendo demasiado ambiguo. "No, más bien, ¿cuál es tu tipo de mujer?"

Barbarossa arqueó una ceja.

"Ya veo. ¿En la cama?"

Sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca.

Aquella palabra tenía una presencia constante en mi día a día. Cuando venía de Ja'far, usualmente era una regaño (hacia mi). Viniendo de Mystras, estaba rodeada de inocencia y misterio y buscaba mi consejo. De vez en cuando escuchaba a Rurumu decirla entre susurros, junto con las palabras _'lord Hinahoho_ ' y _'excepcional'._

Pero Barbarossa la dijo con suavidad, la alargó más de lo necesario, con una sobriedad inesperada, como quien ha tenido en su mente una duda por mucho tiempo y por fin la puede sacar a la luz.

"Verás, Sinbad," comenzó, poniéndose de pie a un lado mío.

Me acorraló entre él y el respaldo del diván aterciopelado.

"No tengo interés en mujeres ni en hombres..."

Acercó su mano lentamente a la mía.

"... que no estén a mi nivel,}."

Jaló el pañuelo, que poco a poco se deslizó entre mis dedos.

Sentí que llevaba un siglo sin respirar. Me llené de aire los pulmones como un hombre que acaban de salvar de ser ahogado.

Y nuevamente, cuando miré su rostro, tenía la misma sonrisa torcida y triunfal, como si hubiera ganado un juego del que yo no sabía ni las reglas.

"Ya es tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir, si queremos terminar sin prisas los asuntos de mañana," dijo, irguiéndose por fin. Volvió a guardarse el pañuelo en el bolsillo de la camisa e hizo una indicación con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

El susto me devolvió un poco de sobriedad.

"¿T-te molesta si me quedo aquí un rato más?" Maldije mis nervios traicioneros.

"Como gustes. Eres mi invitado," murmuró con palabras apresuradas. "Buenas noches."

"Gracias."

Escuche sus pasos dirigiéndose a la entrada del balcón y me sentí aliviado hasta que escuché cómo se detenían.

"Sinbad."

Asomé la cabeza por la parte alta del respaldo.

"Los hombres como tú y yo deben permanecer juntos. Somos amigos, y como tal, no temas preguntarme o pedirme lo que te venga a la mente. Para ti, no tengo nada que esconder."

Tartamudeé algo entre _Sí_ y _Gracias_ y _Buenas Noches_ y lo ví desaparecer por las cortinas bordadas hacia la penumbra de su hogar.

Estuve tieso hasta que ya no podía oir sus pasos. Fue entonces cuando me desmoroné en el diván, hundiendome entre los cojines y tomando lo que quedaba de la jarra de vino para acabar con todo el vino que quedaba.

No estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para aceptar la insinuación que Barbarossa acababa de hacerme.


End file.
